1. Field
The present disclosure relates to pump systems, more specifically to vane pumps.
2. Description of Related Art
A common failure mode of vane pumps is the wear and fracture of the rotating vanes. Traditionally, unlike other positive displacement pumps such as gear-type pumps, wear is virtually impossible to detect since flow performance is not degraded until a vane fracture occurs. A vane fracture can quickly cascade to remaining vanes resulting in sudden loss of pump function without warning.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved vane pump systems with wear detection. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.